CANCELED
by DrLevoda
Summary: Chris Anderson is a 22 year old with a strange past. He just finished college and needs a job so he can finally pay rent and his bills, after searching he get's a job as a night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where he makes friends, sets people straight, and slowly reveals his past and... Becomes a hunter?. This is How things should be.


**A/N: Hi guys! Here is the first chapter of my new story, if you like it, let me know. Anyway, here's the first chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

|At the Pizzeria|

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was buzzing with excitement as children ran around, laughing and screaming in joy. The band was playing, alternating between the toy animatronics, and the originals, with Foxy and Mangle telling a group of children stories about their life on the open seas on a stage in the adjacent room. Mari the Marionette was handing out special prizes for those who won her maze game on a machine in the arcade called, "Mari's Maze." Balloon Boy was handing out his red and blue balloons to the children that entered through the front doors while also greeting them. Everyone was busy on this Sunday afternoon in the Pizzeria.

|At the Apartment-10:34 A.M|

Chris Anderson was sifting through the newspaper in his robe looking for any job opportunities he could do. Chris recently got out of college after he finished the necessary courses and now he needs money, quick. As he was looking at the paper he spotted another ad, it said, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Night Guard needed. Work hours are 12 – 6:30 A.M. $275 per week." Chris smiled as he circled the ad and took out his IPhone from his robe pocket, and dialed the number. He waited a few seconds before someone answered.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Manger here!" said a man with a fake tone of happiness in his voice.

"Hi. My name is Chris Anderson, I'm calling for the Night Guard opening." Chris said, holding in a sneeze.

"Ah! Well then, come on by the Pizzeria at 12 and we'll talk some more." Chris nodded before mentally slapping himself, and almost sneezing again.

"Uh, okay then." The manager then hanged up as soon as Chris finished speaking, making him sigh before getting up and heading into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before he went to meet the manager.

After he got out of the shower, Chris went into his bedroom and fished in his small closet for clothes. He got out a black button up shirt that had the words, "Is that a duck? No it's a quacker" Written on it in bold white letters, he also found some blood red skinny jeans that contrasted with the black in a nice manor. Chris then dug some more and found his favorite black trench coat that was made specifically for him by his grandfather, who was a tailor but sadly passed away a month ago. Chris put on some comfy black socks then slipped on his dark red converse shoes and closed the closet door. Walking over to his desk he took his black shades, black beanie, and black mouth mask and then walked out the door while putting the items on his head. He went down two flights of stairs into a small lobby with an old man behind the desk who he waved at as he exited the front door and went a little further to the sidewalk where he called for a taxi driver to take him to the Pizzeria. Chris waited for the driver for a solid 6 minutes before he showed up down the road, the driver drove a little more and pulled over to Chris.

"Are you Chris Anderson?" said the driver as he rolled down the window. Chris nodded and he opened the back door and hopped in. The driver turned around and looked at Chris, "So, where to?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, it's right off Delta Boulevard." The driver nodded and faced the road, then stepped on the gas pedal while paying close attention to the road, watching out for cars. As he drove the driver occasionally looked into the rear view mirror, Chris noticed this the first time, but didn't question the driver until he looked back a few times. "Why do you keep looking back at me?" Chris asked in a nonchalant way.

"Uh, I was wandering why you where that thing over your mouth?" Chris scoffed and looked out the window before he sighed.

"Just covering stuff up," The driver nodded before asking another question.

"What stuff?" Chris looked at him before sighing.

"Stuff I don't want to talk about." The driver nodded as he turned off of Delta Boulevard. The taxi driver then pulled into a parking lot before stopping outside a building.

"Here we are. That'll be 7 dollars and 83 cents." Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he looked through it and found a ten dollar bill, taking it out he handed it to the driver who just looked at it. "I don't have any change for y-"he didn't finish as the back right door slammed closed. The driver shrugged and drove off. Chris looked up at the sign that said, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' and had a cartoonish Freddy giving a thumbs up with Chica on his left with her arm resting on Freddy's left shoulder and Bonnie on the right holding a guitar in a rock star pose. He smiled and walked toward the main doors. When he entered he was greeted by a child like, "Hello" Chris looked to his down to his right and saw what looked to be a human modeled animatronic wearing a red and blue vertically striped polo with two over sized buttons in the middle.

"Hi. Can you tell me where the manager's office is?" The child like animatronic nodded childishly and pointed a hand down towards a hall that had a door saying **MANAGER** on it in big bold letters. Chris nodded and thanked the animatronic before walking across the many kids running around the Pizzeria to get to the door, with a little effort and a few dodges Chris arrived in front of the door and knocked three times before hearing a man say,

"Come in!" Chris opened the door to see a man in a casual looking business suit with an oddly good looking comb over. "Are you Chris? Chris Anderson?" He nodded and the man motioned for Chris to sit down. "My name is Charlie, I'm the manager here." Charlie said before folding his hands on his desk in a polite manner. "So you want the night guard job?" Chris nodded. "Okay, I just need you to sign these papers. Damn it, where'd they go." The man said, mumbling the last part to his self. He moved some stuff around on his desk before opening a drawer and taking out a piece of paper. "Here we go, just sign right there." Charlie said as he slid the paper towards Chris and pointed at the last part. "Oh yeah, a pen, here, use this one." Chris took the pen and looked at the contract; he stared at the part that mentioned they aren't responsible for any injuries or death that happens to him. He mentally shrugged, _it's probably because I'm guarding. Duh,_ he sighed as he signed his name in cursive on the dotted line at the bottom of the paper. "Okay then." The manager reached into the same drawer the paper was in and took out a cap that said, 'NIGHT GUARD' and a badge that had the words, 'FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA SECURITY' in a neat font going from top to bottom. Chris took them from the manager and looked closer at the badge. "Well, be here at 11:30 before midnight and I'll show you around. Also, just to remind you what the contract says, you have to work a minimum of 5 days." Chris nodded before standing up from the chair and walking out of the manager's office, he walked to the door and whipped out his phone, but put it away, deciding to just walk back to his apartment to sleep and get ready for his job tonight.

|At the Pizzeria – 11:30 AM|

Chris entered the Pizzeria and looked down to his right and looked at the supposedly offline animatronic, balloons still in hand. Chris looked towards the tables that families would eat Pizza on and saw his manager, Charlie. The man looked up at Chris and smiled a friendly smile and motioned Chris to follow him, so he did.

"How are ya Chris?" Charlie asked.

"Fine," The manager nodded as he began to speak about the Pizzeria.

"So over there on stage are the six animatronics, the toys and originals." He said as he gestured at the stage. Charlie then walked through an open doorway and nodded his head towards what seemed to be a prop pirate ship, "That is Pirates cove, well that's the ship and next to it is the cove, where Foxy and Mangle are." Chris nodded as they walked down another hall and stopped at an office that had to doorways on the left and right side. "And this is your office. Now I want to mention before I forget, the camera in the Prize Area has a button on the screen and a timer, when that timer is getting low, hold down the button, it winds up the music box to erm, keep the marionette asleep, um, the recording will explain more." Chris looked at him confused before the manager waved goodbye and walked off leaving Chris confused, wondering what he meant. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a phone ringing, looking around he noticed an old looking phone on the desk with a blinking light, and picking up the phone Chris sighed and listened to the person ramble on about… WHAT? Chris froze in fear when the person started talking about how the animatronics will stuff him in a suit because they thought he was an endoskeleton and how it will be really painful. Then the man made a joke! A joke! Chris shook his head in disgust, then the man said to make sure to keep the music box wound or else the puppet will get him. Chris slammed the phone down and picked up the tablet as he sat down.

"Oh shit," Bonnie had already moved and Chica was also missing, he fumbled around checking the cameras and found Bonnie down the hall and he saw Chica in the kitchen. He continued looking at the cameras and quietly cussing to himself about how he should've never applied for this job. This got him thinking, he signed a paper that said if he got hurt or died it wasn't their fault! It also said he had to stay here for a minimum of 5 days! "God damn it! Stupid fucking paper!" Chris was scared, but he was mad, very mad. He had to risk his life for 5 days before he could quit, he was angered. Chris shook his head, he had to be calm in this situation, and he had to-

 **SSSCCCCCRREEEEEEECCCCHHHHH!**

Chris screamed and fell back in his chair, he looked up at his attacker about to cuss him out, but then he remembered where he was and he saw, Bonnie. Chris would have cried, but he didn't instead he tried to plead to Bonnie not to kill him. "P-P-Please don't kill me! I-I'm not an endoskeleton! I-I'm-m H-Human! P-Please don't kill me! I b-beg you!" Chris' shades had fallen off his face so Bonnie could see his eyes, his red iris being seen by the tall bunny, who just stared at Chris before putting his hand to his mouth, as if he was going to through up, and ran out of the room. Chris just laid there, eyes red, staring at the door Bonnie had ran out. "Am I going to l-live?" He asked himself, wondering if the bunny ran out to leave him alone, or ran out to get his friends to help stuff me in a suit. Chris stood up, cautiously looking out the doors as he stood his chair back up on its wheels. He grabbed the tablet and looked at the time, _2:37_ , he thought, almost shaking at the idea of staying longer in this hell hole. Chris heard what sounded like a footstep and he shakily reached his hand out to press the light button, when he did, he saw Bonnie and he jumped, quickly reaching for the door button, but stopped when he heard someone speak.

"Wait!" Chris looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. Bonnie sighed. "I-I-I'm sorry! I thought you were and endoskeleton!" Chris' mouth was slightly open as he tried to gather the words to speak.

"How could y-you think I was an endoskeleton! I look like a human! Not like an endoskeleton! Hell, how can you say stuff other than your recordings! How can you even be sorry?" Bonnie was looking away from his gaze, sad that he almost killed a person. Bonnie shrugged to his answer.

"I-I don't know! From what I've heard we shouldn't be able to think like a human, but we don't know how we can." Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes, then froze.

"Wait a second. What about the other guards before me? Did you kill them also?!" Bonnie looked at him confused.

"What? No, they were just endoskeletons that we had to put back into suits." Chris shook his head.

"They were humans! There has never been an endoskeleton that has worked as the night guard before! YOU MURDERED INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Bonnie just stared at him before a black substance started dripping from his eyes and he started shaking.

"Th-Th-They were humans? I-I-I can't believe this." The black fluid started flowing down more before it started dripping off of his face. "Th-The program said they were endoskeletons! W-We didn't know!" A look of realization hit Chris; they didn't know they were killing people. That must've felt awful to know they were really killing innocent people. Just then another animatronic approached and looked at Bonnie. It was Chica.

"B-Bonnie? Are you alright? Where's the human?" Bonnie pointed in Chris direction and Chica shook her head. "No silly, the human, that's an endoskeleton."

"I AM A HUMAN BEING! THERE HAS NEVER BEEN AN ENDOSKELETON THAT WORKED AS THE NIGHT GUARD! THERE HAS NEVER BEEN! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN KILLING INNOCENT HUMAN BEINGS!" Chris shouted, filling the entire Pizzeria with echoes. Chica just stared as black stuff started falling from her eyes.

"N-No, that can't be! Can it? Oh god. Oh god it's true! I-I'm sorry!" They both had their hands in their eyes. Chris sighed and approached them before he put a hand on both of their shoulders. They removed their hands and looked up at him.

"It's not your fault, you had no clue right?" Chica and Bonnie looked at each other then back at Chris before nodding. "Then don't sweat it. Just, when you see someone that you think is an endoskeleton, ask if it's an endoskeleton and if it says it isn't, then don't try to forcefully stuff them in a suit. Now since I'm unusually calm, I recommend for you two to tell the others and, if you want, I'll come with you to let them know I am a human." Bonnie and Chica looked at each other again before nodding. They walked down a hall with their heads hung low, Chris following behind them with his hands in his pockets, thinking about what to say, though it was simple, just tell them he's a human and what they've done. He exhaled a breath he wasn't aware of holding in as he entered a room with all of the animatronics in it. They all looked at him and Freddy sighed.

"Why is there always an endoskeleton without a suit on?" This time Chris sighed.

"I'm not an endoskeleton, I'm a human." Freddy looked at him confused before Balloon Boy spoke.

"Hey! I know you! You are a human! I saw you walk into the Pizzeria! You asked where the manager was! Why are you here?" Balloon Boy innocently asked.

"I'm the night guard." The other animatronics nodded in understanding as Freddy looked at Bonnie and Chica.

"Bonnie, Chica, what's wrong?" Bonnie looked at Freddy and spoke.

"R-Remember all those endoskeletons we had to put back into their suits?" Freddy nodded, curious as to where this was going. "They weren't endoskeletons. They were humans!" Bonnie said before more black tears started falling."W-We killed innocent people!" The animatronics looked at Bonnie.

"N-No." Freddy said in a whisper.

"Yes. They were," Chris said. Freddy still shook his head. "Bonnie thought I was an endoskeleton, so he was going to forcefully stuff me into a suit right?" Freddy slowly nodded. "That suit has a bunch of stuff in it that would painfully kill me." Freddy looked at the ground as the other animatronics started to cry silently. "But you didn't know right? You were doing what your programming was telling you to do, so therefore it's not your fault! Whoever programmed you shouldn't have done that; they should have made it so you knew if a person after hours was an endoskeleton or a human. So don't worry, next time, ask someone if they're a human or not if your programming says they're an endoskeleton." The animatronics nodded, trying not to cry. "Well, I'm going back to the office." Chris said as he turned to leave before Freddy spoke up.

"Th-Thank you." Chris stopped and looked at him with his warm red eyes.

"For what?" He asked.

"Telling us that. If you hadn't told us that then we probably would have-" Chris nodded.

"I understand. Anyway. Peace." Chris said as he walked with his hands in his pocket back to his office, when he got there he looked around for his casual shades, he saw them in a corner, one of the lens was broken. "Damn it," He made a mental note to get a new pair of the same shades at the store. Chris sighed for the millionth time this day as he sat down, ready to work for the last hour and a half before he could go home and sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that was a good first chapter and that I didn't make to many mistakes. Please leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions, it always helps.**

 **-Dr Levoda**


End file.
